Episode 95
The Sacred Jewel Maker Part II ( 四魂の玉を造る者 後編) is the ninety-fifth episode of the InuYasha anime. Synopsis # Kagome is captured by the demons and finds herself separated from Inuyasha and the others; Inuyasha heads off to find her. # Izumo reveals himself to be the same bull demon, Gyu-oh, from the night before; Izumo is a hanyō who is a human during the day and a yōkai at night. # Izumo informs Kagome that he intends to use the souls of her and her friends to create a real Shikon no Tama. # Gyu-oh pursues Kagome but before he can utilize her soul day breaks, causing him to revert to his human form, Izumo; because of the toxicity of the fake Shikon no Tamas in his possession, and his human body being unable to withstand it, Izumo dies, as a human. Summary Kagome was separated from the others when she was kidnapped by the bull demon. Inuyasha sets off alone to search for Kagome while the rest of the gang rest up. Kagome wake up and finds herself a hostage along with Izumo at the temple. She finds Gama the frog demon keeping humans alive in the cave. As the sun sets that evening Kagome finds a corpse in a study room that she thought to be Izumo, but soon finds him outside watching the setting sun. Izumo reveals himself to be a half bull demon that captured Kagome who is a human by day but turns into a bull demon Guo by night, the corpse being his late father. His apprentices were the frog demon and the monkey demon, and like Inuyasha Izumo wants to make his own sacred jewel to become fully human. He explained that he needs Kagome and her friends to be the four souls of Shikon Jewel; Inuyasha is courage, Miroku is knowledge, Sango is love and Shippo is friendship. Izumo refuses to believe and starts attacking as the gang finds Kagome. The frog demon manages to trap them in his anesthetic bubble and Kagome fights the demons with Kirara as Inuyasha comes and defeats the rest of the demons with his windscar. Kagome holds Izumo at arrow point and pleads him to stop what he's doing, to let everyone go. She questions which soul possesses him right now, his human soul or his demon soul, and warns him that even if he makes the Jewel, he couldn't attain a human soul because his greed would tarnish the Jewel. Izumo then consumes the poisonous jewels embedded in his club and fights with Inuyasha while Kagome frees the rest of the gang. Izumo gets the upperhand on Inuyasha from his fierce desire to rid himself of his demon nature just as the sun starts rising, changing him back to a human form. The toxic jewels poisons him, and just before he succumbs and dies, Izumo tell Kagome that he regrets what he's done, and dies as a half demon, with a human torso and bull demon legs. Afterwards, the villagers thanks them for their help and the gang continues their journey when Kagome tried reach the bird like Izumo did. Characters in Order of Appearance Notes *The episode preview was narrated by Kagome and the Demon. *Gamajirō, the toad demon who traps the people in his egg sacs, is identical in appearance to the Tsukumo no Gama, the toad demon that appeared in episode 8. In addition, Orochidayū is identical to the false water god that appears in episode 27. *Two crow demons appear in this episode, they are identical to Shibugarasu, the crow demon that appeared in episode 2; they even transform in the same way that Shibugarasu did. *The second InuYasha movie, The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass, was aired between this episode and episode 96. Category:Episodes Category:Filler episodes